Taking You Home
by Jurgan
Summary: Ryoko reminisces on her life and her time with Tenchi in this songfic based on the Don Henley hit of the same name. If you read, please review.


{This songfic is basically a TM! music video of Don Henley's "Taking   
You Home." It works best if you play the song while reading, so if   
you don't have the CD, you could download the song now. The regular   
type are song lyrics, and the bracketed portions are the visual   
images. A set of visuals correspond to the lyrics directly below   
them. Warning: There is no continuity in this fic. I use random   
moments from all the series that probably contradict each other.   
Don't take it too seriously.}  
  
Don Henley  
"Taking You Home"  
{Inside Job}  
Warner Brothers Records, Inc. 2000  
  
{Scene opens on Ryoko sitting by a fountain at a park. She stares   
blankly and the picture fades into a shot of deep space. There is a   
battle underway between galaxy police forces and Ryo-ohki. The   
camera zooms in on Ryo-ohki's cockpit and shows a laughing Ryoko   
firing on her enemies.}  
I had a good life  
Before you came  
{Fades to Ryoko sitting in a bar with Ryo-ohki sitting on her shoulder.}  
I had my friends and my freedom  
{Camera focuses on a wanted poster of Ryoko on the back wall.}  
I had my name  
{Ryoko looks up and peers wistfully at a man and woman sitting in a   
corner of the bar.}  
Still there was sorrow and emptiness  
{Fades to Earth, with Tenchi finding an unconscious Ryoko on the   
ground. She opens her eyes and smiles.}  
'Til you made me glad  
{Scene shifts to Ryoko fighting ferociously against Kagato onboard the Souja.}  
Oh, in this love I found strength  
I never knew I had  
  
{Fades to Tenchi and Ryoko embracing after the battle ends.}  
And this love  
Is like nothing I have ever known  
{Ryoko grabs Tenchi's hand and they start running to the end of the ship.}  
Take my hand, love  
{Ryoko and Tenchi board Ryo-ohki.}  
I'm taking you home  
{Ryo-ohki speeds away towards Earth as the Souja explodes.}  
I'm taking you home  
  
{Fades to a battle between Ryoko and Nagi. Nagi is savagely beating   
Ryoko, who falls to the ground and can barely move.}  
There were days, lonely days  
When the world wouldn't throw me a crumb  
{Ryoko staggers to her feet and fights back with newfound determination.}  
But I kept on believing  
That this day would come  
  
{Fades to Earth. Ryoko appears hovering before a surprised Tenchi.}  
And this love  
{She leaps at Tenchi and hugs him across his shoulders.}  
Is like nothing I have ever known  
{The two stand side-by-side, their arms around one another.}  
Take my hand, love  
{They walk off through the woods.}  
I'm taking you home  
{The Masaki home is visible in the distance.}  
I'm taking you-home  
{Fade to shot of the whole family sitting together in the living room   
as Tenchi and Ryoko enter.}  
Where we can be with the ones who really care  
{Fades through numerous shots of the family members doing things together.}  
Home, where we can grow together  
Keep you in my heart forever  
{As the bridge starts, the scene fades slowly back to Ryoko sitting   
by the fountain. She has her head buried in her hands and is sobbing   
openly. Suddenly, a hand touches her cheek and gently wipes away a   
tear. Startled, she looks up and sees a smiling Tenchi. A look of   
joy and disbelief covers her face, her eyes glistening.}  
And this love  
Is like nothing I have ever known  
{Tenchi grabs her hand and pulls her to her feet.}  
Take my hand, love  
{The two of them run off into the park.}  
I'm taking you home  
  
{The two of them are running through the park, grinning widely.}  
Oh, this love  
Is like nothing I have ever known  
{Ryoko takes Tenchi's hand gently.}  
Take my hand  
{The two of them float off the ground. Tenchi starts to protest but   
Ryoko places her finger over his lips.}  
I'm taking you home  
I'm taking you home  
{The camera pans up and Ryoko and Tenchi are in front of the full   
moon. They fly away towards the moon, their silhouette shrinking as   
the music fades out. At the very end, an image of the smiling face   
of Ryoko appears on the face of the moon just before the screen fades   
to black.}  
  
{Well, what did you think? This was the first fanfic that I ever wrote,  
almost a year ago. Leave me a review!  
Boring Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the song   
"Taking You Home." The former is owned by AIC and Pioneer, and the  
latter by Warner Brother's Records, Inc. and Don Henley. There's No   
Need for Lawsuits, because I have no money, so it is unquestionably   
a waste of time. I also apologize for the horrid joke I just made.} 


End file.
